Byte Club
is the sixth episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It aired on November 12, 2016 to an audience of 1.75 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe is pitching an idea for a new Sky Whale level, called Groovetopia to Kenzie and Trip. Meanwhile, Hudson is making sandwich juice with a juicer. Dub arrives again in his helicopter. Bunny actually landed the helicopter, he is learning to fly the helicopter. Bunny arrives to go to the bathroom. Dub arrives and drink's Hudson's juice but throws it up. Trip finds out Icon is retiring from gaming. Trip says he ignores his tweets. Babe steals Dub's phone to tweet Icon. Icon responds and says to meet him at 9 in The Hole on Friday. Bunny says he flushed the helicopter keys in the toilet. At the Hole, the gang arrives but can't find Icon. Icon arrives and stares at Trip, to which Trip stares back. Trip and Icon play a game. Trip wins. Trip is being asked to be Soba Sportsware's mascot, and he says yes. At Game Shakers, Babe is playing Groovetopia and Hudson juices a taco. Babe asks where Trip is, because he should be there to test Groovetopia. Hudson shows a video of Pop News Nation and it shows Trip being popular. Trip arrives and thinks he is ready with Soba for a day, but then The Soba Sportsware staff arrive to change Trip. Babe says Trip can't leave while Roz, from Soba Sportsware, says she can. At Fooders, Dub and Babe try to find Trip and they find him. Trip says he hates Soba and wants to come back with Game Shakers. Dub says Trip needs to act inappropriate in front of Soba so they can fire him. At the Hole, Trip beats another gamer. Hudson has a fake ear from Bobby Dong so Trip can bite off his ear. Hudson pretends to insult Trip so Soba can fire him. Hudson and Trip have a gaming compeition. Hudson irritates Trip and Trip accidentally bites off Hudson's real ear. At the hospital, Hudson forgives Trip. Bunny lands Dub's helicopter on the hospital roof, which ends up the hospital shaking. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny Guest Cast *Dre Swain as Roz *Sam Becker as Icon *Phillip Garcia as Moses *Daniel Nguyen as Sung Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *Pop News Nation makes its second appearance in the show in this episode. It first appeared in Sky Whale. *In this episode, the Game Shakers add a new level to Sky Whale, called Groovetopia. The update featuring this new level was released on November 11, 2016. *The portable juicer Hudson used to make taco juice is the same one Cat brought from SkyStore in the Victorious episode Robarazzi. *Babe's hair had changed back to her original dark brunette color, only because the episode was produced as an episode of Season 1. *This is the first episode Bunny is in without Ruthless. *It is shown that Trip is a great gamer. *The game that Trip and Icon are playing is based off "Mortal Kombat". *This episode aired at 9:00PM instead of 8:30PM. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:2016 airing Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes